


Beauty and The Beast.

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Death, F/M, Ice, Kissing, Lemon, Plane Crash, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex, Smut, Song fic, Torture, War, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: Starts off in the 1940's and tells the story of Bucky and y/n through out the years through a song.... Suffering all kinds of scenarios on the way..And obviously inspired by the Beauty and The Beast song...





	

**Author's Note:**

> SONG FIC!
> 
> My first ever, this is the master piece I have been working on for ages... So please enjoy!!! 
> 
> I mean how long it is I could've done a series but it's back to the Loki X readers after this.

  
**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

  
"Well ain't you a sweet little thing." A voice behind you said, you ignored it. A struggle you would have to deal with on a daily purpose is jerks like the one behind you, trying it on.

"Well don't be like that honey, give us a look." Another guys hand wrapped around your waist, moving you to their vision; you dared not to look at them.

"Hey! Leave the dame alone." A pale face and dark of hair man pushed the guy away, you felt his hand disappear from your waist.

"What's it to you boy?" The other man snarled.

"She obviously doesn't want some drunken idiot like you." He pushed him at the chest.

"You gonna regret saying that." He walked once again close to his face, ready to start a fight.

"Oh really, whys that?" The young man joked, a wide smirk lined on his face.

"Because of this." The drunk man threw a punch at your saviour, you stepped back.

The young man clenched the others hand as he missed his face, and smacked the drunk back with a full blown hit to the jaw. You watched as his friends pulled the drunk out of the restaurant, your hero just stroked his black wavy locks out of his face.

"Thank you Sir, but you didn't have to go through all that stress." You thanked him, you really wanted to leave; it had been embarrassing enough for you as it is.

"Well you were a damsel in destress." But he had other ideas, he wanted to know the dame he just saved from a drunk.

"Oh really?"

"Damn. Well I don't mean to offend you Miss."

"Oh i know, I should be ever so thankful to you, its just... I didn't hear me screaming."

"Wow you're very good with the words what come out of your pretty mouth."

"You wouldn't know..."

"But i would like too."

"So how can i repay you?"

"A date."

"When?"

"Now..."

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"I just wouldn't think I'm your type of girl."

"Correction, you're my type of lady." He put his arm around your shoulder and walked over to a empty booth for your little date.

After a lovely meal of a Cheeseburger and fries, along with chocolate milkshake and a knickerbocker glory for dessert, the man who saved you... Who's name is Bucky, was a real gentlemen and decided to walk you home.

"I must say you didn't have to walk me home." You held your purse in front with two hands, and Bucky walked beside you.

"Why not? Y/n I couldn't leave a dame like you walking alone in the streets of Brooklyn at this time of night; you never know whats out there."

"How many dames have you had then?"

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me Barnes."

"Well I've had dates, nothing major. What about you?"

"Me? Well my Pa don't like me running around with little boys."

"Well why was you alone earlier?"

"I just came back from working, i like to have a little freedom and get a milkshake or a dessert from the diner as a treat."

"You got a job?"

"Yeah i gotta job, work at the doctors as a assistant, one day i hope to become one of the best ones, curing illnesses and all."

"Nice, didn't quite struck me as a nurse."

"Yeah many say that. What about you?"

"I'm on the last year of my Art class at school."

"Wow you're much younger than me."

"What does it matter?"

"No reason, i was just saying."

"Sure."

"I'm sure I've seen you before Bucky."

"Probably seen me at the Diner."

"That's right, weren't you with that redhead? Or was it the blonde?"

"I was with the redhead, my friend Steve was with the blonde."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Who Dot? No, she hasn't spoke to me since."

"Who's Steve?"

"My friend, i keep an eye out for the little fellow."

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Mr Barnes, but this is me." You stuck put your hand for him to shake.

"Nice place, is it yours?" He shakes it back at you.

"Nope my parents." You gave a half smile.

"Oh yeah you said, sorry i don't usually act like this." His other hand reached the back of his head, rustling his hair up in embarrassment.

"I do wonder why the heroic strong Bucky Barnes is today." And still you were shaking hands, looking like two young fools.

"I don't know." Bucky pulled his hand back from the shake, you both looked awkwardly at the ground.

"Goodnight Doll." He kissed you on the cheek, the mark felt as if it lingered there for ages.

"Goodnight." The words managed to escape your lips, your cheeks were blushed and flushed, and you made sure Bucky could not see you.

"See you at the Diner next Friday!" Bucky called out at you, just as you were opening the front door.

Little did you know that the horrible inappropriate experience would lead to the best of your life. You and Bucky began dating shortly after the second date, and you're be lying if you weren't head over heals for the dark haired young man.

Aww young love.. One to last a lifetime, even after the damages you both were going to endure.

  
   
 **Just a little change**

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

**Beauty and the Beast**

 

"Buck, I'm nervous." You swiped the sweat of your brow, at this current moment Bucky was on top of you. After enjoying a little moment of foreplay, the big moment was about to happen and to say at the least you were not sure about it.

Bucky eyes watching you grew harder, and you looked away from his gaze. His usual perfect brown locks were not stable and firm, but fluffy; and he didn't know what to say.

"I'm not going to lie to you Doll, it's most likely going to hurt, some have said it doesn't. But after this time, it will feel more natural..." Bucky comforted you, he stroked the strand of h/c hair out of your face. He realised the only way to calm you down was to make you comfortable in the situation.   
You nodded as a reply, and he caressed his hand down your body to your boobs, circling his little finger around your rosy bud, and flicking it lightly. You moaned in desire of this movement on your body, you'd be telling lies if you didn't enjoy this new sensation.

Bucky lowered his head down to your nipple, and started to circle his tongue around it, more heat came in between your legs; and boy did it feel good.

Bucky gave you a signature smirk, and carried on trailing his right hand lower down your body. He stroked your clit once, feeling how wet you were, you moaned his name quietly.

"Ready doll?" He looked desirable at you, he held his large member in his hand, ready to insert into you.

"Yes..." You mumbled, you made yourself more comfortable by wrapping your legs around his hips, and arms around his sturdy neck.

You felt his member break into your walls, you gritted your teeth slightly at first but once you could feel it not move, you let out a sigh, knowing you got over at least one stage. To be frankly honest, it didn't hurt yet as much as you thought, and you prayed it wouldn't get much worse.

"Okay, you're doing amazing... Just tell me if you want me to stop."

"Buck you're rambling on..."

"I know. But sweet jesus do you feel good."

You giggled at his response, and pushed your legs harder onto his hips, wanting to carry on. He bit his lip down at the amazing feeling of you wanting him, he started to slowly thrust his hips and moved his back while doing so.

You leaned your head up to kiss him on the lips, and he bit your lip as well in the process. Every time the kiss became deeper, he began to thrust into you harder.

You both were enjoying the moment so much, moans and groans of each-others names is all what could be heard. Your eyes closing every time he hit that spot of yours, you easily forgot the pain and thought about the pleasure.

"Buck?!" A voice called from the living area; most likely Steve seeming as it wad his apartment as well.

"Shit." Bucky cursed under his breathe, releasing himself from you.

"Bucky this is no joke." Steve carried on saying, a bit curious if Bucky was playing a prank on him.

Meanwhile in Bucky's bedroom of the apartment, he quickly zipped up a pair of trousers laying by and wiped of the visible sweat. He appeared around the door, only showing half of his visible body; making sure Steve couldn't see he had a massive erection. While you sat up on the bed, so still as if you were a deer caught in the headlights.

"Bucky, there you are..."

"Steve, if i were you I wouldn't come no closer."

"Why you got a disease? Buck just let me in.."

"No Steve! Stop there."

"Why?"

"Don't you understand, I'm currently half naked."

"Oh, well i was just gonna tell you that we don't have no homework for the rest of the week."

"Erm great.."

"I'd be going now.. Be back later."

"Okie, don't get yourself hurt, I can't promise I'll be there to save the day."

"I know, i know...." Steve stopped before he opened the door to leave. "Bucky?"

"Yes..." The words escaped Bucky's lips in a groan.

"Tell y/n, i said hi?" Steve then exited the apartment with a cheesy grin on his face.

"That little son of a..."

"Ay, ay Barnes stop with that language of yours..."

"Oh no now i have to deal with you." Bucky spun round and picked your hips up, you squealed in excitement.

Steve heard your squeal from the hallway, he carried on walking down with a smile on his face; finally his best friend; had a girl who protected him as much as he did for her.... Something Steve knew he could never do for Bucky.

The new times were about to begin for not just you two, but the most of the contents of the world. War hit; hard and destructively, many were victims of losing there loved ones to leave them and fight against the Nazis...

And fate had to happen for you and Bucky to be included in such.

 

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**Oh oh oh ooh**

 

_Dear my sweet doll y/n,_

_It's been a couple of tough weeks, if you know anyone who wants tough labour send them here. I get through it because i choose too, for me to be able to see you and Steve again._

_I miss you, and your adoring looks, your h/c locks falling on your broad shoulders, your e/c eyes gleaming on a summers day. All the little things about you, the ones you take for granted..._

_God do i miss your laugh ringing in my ears instead of the bombs, your feminine soft hands massaging my shoulder instead of the captains nudging me after we survived another bombing._

_I was thinking... Well not thinking, remembering the old days. The ones when we would wake up late and run down to the diner to have breakfast, when we used to go down to the park and try set up Steve with every girl possible, or the endless times we made love to another... Your beautiful body always making me breathless every time..._

_I should think you'll be here soon, and i hope that your be a good nurse for the soldiers; boy did you always make me feel better. And when you do come, make sure you know Steve is okay, i worry about him... Constantly._

_I'd been thinking about the future, our future. The day i come back to you, will be the best day of my life, on my account i hoped we'd be married as soon as, that also will be the best day of my life. The day you announce the pregnancy of our first child, will also be the best day of my life. The day we have a family, and uncle Steve will always be around; the best days of my life._

_The best is yet to come baby, don't miss me too much, cause i miss you sweetie. I believe by the time you arrive I'll be moved camps, yet save me a kiss and a tear for our reunion._

_I love you, i love you with my whole heart._

_Your Bucky  
X_

 

God you read that letter as much as you could, you'd sent three letters back to him and he still hadn't sent you one back. You trailed your fingers along the dried ink, imagining him writing his letter to his true love; every word meaningful and precious.

That was sent three months ago, the final letter... You hadn't got a reply. Lots of things had happen. For one, Steve the scrawny kid from Brooklyn had transformed into Captain America; you weren't sure what Bucky would say about it, it wasn't your story to tell.

You also had arrived several days ago to the camp, you sat down in the nursing tent for a break, blowing your hot drink to a colder drinkable heat. You were staring at the floor, nervous about the current situation.

According to the captain of this specific camp, Captain Rogers was last seen overnight, rumours said he left to escape the soldiers at one of Schmit's camps after hearing a name being held captive there, some say he's a traitor; destined to leave in the first place.

You didn't care about what bullshit escaped from their rotten mouths; you needed comfort and Steve should have been it. You could tell how grey, depressed and miserable the camp was, you could see the looks on the half dead soldiers faces. They had no expression, no love nor life, they were once young boys wanting to fight for their country; yet turned into creatures only used for their non-sacred lives.

You were mustered out of your thoughts due to a loud group of talking, outside of the tents, cheering could be heard and many more voices; far more than the camp could hold for. You weren't sure whether to go and see, or stay in your remained position.

The cheering became louder, but then silenced by a voice, a voice you thought you could recognise but weren't quite sure..

"Hey! Hey! Lets give it up for Captain America!" The familiar tone was a comfort even though you were debating it in your mind.

You had to find out for yourself, was it him? Or were you dreaming? You stood up and ran out the tent, pushing through the crowds to see where the centre of attention was.

"Excuse me, can i pass?" Was the common words escaping from your mouth trying to push your way. But they soon stopped, you stood dead in your tracks, looking upon your true love.

He looked like he'd been through hell, which was to be expected; although his hair was ruffled up and his face was broken by scratches, a light was still in his pale blue orbs. He looked up at Steve and then to the crowd, and his lip parted with shock when he saw your familiar face crying at him.

He ran and embraced you in a massive hug, continuously kissing your forehead and squeezing you harder into a hug at the same time.

"Y/n, my sweet doll, my y/n I love you so much." He squeezed your cheeks, and carried on kissing you all over the face.

"It's okay Buck, I'm here." Crying together was never an experience that you had been through together until that present time. And in a way it felt good, a unexpected present in a needed time.

Later that night you made love again, more passion and depth than before. You managed to spend as much time as possible together, catching up on missed days. Going out to bars with the howling commandoes, while you stitched up the soldiers, Bucky helped Steve do whatever he could to destroy Schmit's bases, along with rest of the commandoes crew.

You also had met Steve's new love interest Peggy Carter, a smart intelligent British women who wouldn't take no sass. She adored spending the odd moments with you, after being away from any women for such a long era.

But there's a day that you deeply regret and burden yourself with. The one where you should have listened and stayed true to your gut feeling.

"I have a bad feeling, do you have to go?" You sat on a chair, watching Bucky put his blue uniform on.

"You say that everyday." He chuckled at you, he kept on straightening his jacket.

"But this day it counts." You walked over to him and started to button up his jacket for him. You didn't want to look him in the eye, too afraid for him to see you cry.

"Y/n, i love you. Now stop worrying and get your little pretty ass over to the infirmary before i grab it again." He pulled you closer by reaching for your bottom and pushing you near him so he could kiss your head.

"I love you." You placed your lips on his, it was sweet and kind, forgiving at the same time, as if he wouldn't come back; you would still forgive him.

"I'll come back to you, promise." You didn't reply but just hummed a little. One last kiss he gave you, you both didn't know that was the actual last at the time.

Steve returned from the mission, there was no longer six howling commandoes; but five. You broke down that night, and the remaining months after that- never to see his beautiful face again. You turned cold, lonely and depressed, something that you thought you'd never be.

After Buckys fall, you never ever forgave yourself; you should've made him stay, you could've easily- just with a little effort. You were hopeless after that, you carried on doing the usual jobs just to stay there, because you had no where else you wanted to go, plus you could hold onto the last thing that reminded you of Bucky...

Steve.

  
**  
Ever just the same **

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise**

**Oh oh oh**

 

A couple of months had passed after losing Bucky, you and Steve both weren't the same. The smile that usually was on your faces when Barnes used to be around was vanished, Steve had Peggy for comfort- you had no-one but Steve.

So when his last mission was declared about shutting down Schmit's last Hydra base of knowledge, you weren't going to leave Steve to face it alone. No-one was, everyone was going to help him out as a group, including you.

Your part was to stay near any of the aircraft and you did indeed, you wished you were with Steve through it all but that was not the situation.

You heard the ringing of alarms in your ears, that meant one thing that you was sure of, the place was going to be no longer a standing building for too long.

After bombarding into the Hydra camp with the others, you ran through the corridors- gun in hand, ready to shoot if anything would come at you. You were no Captain America, although you knew that if some enemy came at you- the ambition was to protect your life at all costs...

You ran down the corridor, Hydra agents came from every corner, except an alley. You quickly shot off down the tunnel route, breathing heavily, a few came your way and nothing but a gun to protect yourself, you shot all three of them down. You had an upset feeling in your stomach, yet that had to be forgotten off.

The last you saw off Steve was him chasing Schmit down a different corridor, you knew your job was just to help empty this base- and you would. The corridor led you to a massive aircraft hold, you stopped running to take in the sight of all the aircraft, you hadn't seen anything like it. It was so spacious and empty, you couldn't believe your eyes.

But the sounds of running footsteps close by, you shot your gaze to see a red faced man running to one of the aircraft ladders. Surprisingly he did not see you, perhaps because he was in a rush or he didn't know your presence.

"That's gotta be Schmit." You whispered to yourself, you shook your head in misbelief what happened and ran after him to the aircraft.

Gun fires were coming from behind you, and you could feel the sound punch you in the back. You were rushing up the ladders, as three Hydra men were being shot by some of yours. They all were killed, and somehow you managed to make it up then without a single shot.

Once you managed back to your feet, you could see Schmit running to a blue gloomy light, it was contained in glass and metal. You watched him screw it down, only for the blue mist to be seen lightly.

You knelt down behind a box, you realised he didn't know your presence, and you thought you would keep it that way and come up with a plan. He then climbed and buckled himself into a seat, lots of control panels and buttons were around him, most of them came to light and control the airplane at his touch.

You were moved off position, and landed laying on the floor- making a massive sound while doing so. You knew his gaze was upon you, and he was listening eagerly, but you pushed your hand over your mouth to cover your breathing.

Once his vision was back to directing the aircraft, he could no longer concentrate on you. You started to feel the engines firing and the plane start to run on the runway. This was your perfect time to get closer towards the panels to check what his strategy was. He wouldn't be able to hear or look at you due to the large sounds and the concentration of takeoff.

What you didn't know was that Steve had just reached the aircraft room, and was looking around trying to catch a glimpse at you. Yet you were no where to be seen.

"Y/n." He managed to get your name to escape his lips, but he realised you were probably dead. He charged in anger and spite, towards the massive group of soldiers fighting.

\--(sorry i had to do a little time skip)

You thought you heard an car engine, but you could have been hallucinating due to the lack of water in your brain. You still stared hard at the controls, working out that Schmit was heading for New York city, that the blue jewel was powerful and a massive part in destruction.

The back doors on the aircraft opened and Steve stood there, trying to work out what he was going to do next. He hadn't seen you, so walked straight up to Schmit. A little action of fighting was heard in your ears, and you realised their must have been more men involved than you would have thought.

Still you focused your eyes on the blue jewel, it was attracting you in, and you could not understand why. Although more doors opening and screams were booming in your ear drums, your eyes felt hazed towards it and you could no longer hear Steve fighting with the other men.

Until you looked away from the blue mist, and to the wide window, an aircraft was heading straight towards it. Schmit began to shoot lasers at it, he missed a lot but the airplane circled nearer to the rear of the aircraft.

Steve had managed to get back onto the same aircraft, and walked nearer to Schmit. Yet when he saw you, he was completely off task, you rested your finger on your lips in order for him to stay quiet. You nudged your head to the side, indicating for him to continue on with what he was going to do.

He crept to the Red Skull but he caught Steve in the trap, and continued to battle him.

"You don't give up, do you?" The words was from Schmit's evil mouth.

Punches, kicks and a hit of the shield,m was the way Steve was battling, while you stood up and had the courage to walk go the Blue mist. You touched it, and it felt as if pricked your skin. You looked at your finger and it turned to a blue colour, yet disappeared again.

You head spun as you saw Schmit's and Steve on the floor, they continued to fight. Steve Rogers had Red Skull in a head lock, and pushed him over the blue jewel you stood by. You moved out the way before Schmit's could take you down with him. Steve with his shield in hand knocked Red Skull, yet the enemy grabbed his shield off him and hit him in the head.

Steve conjured all of his strength and knocked him into the aircraft system, making the plane tilt forward, and you loosing your balance. They were battling in the top of the aircraft as if faced downwards, you switched the plane to go back straight.

Yet Red Skull caught you in the action, and grabbed you by the neck while he sat down on the seat. He held two guns; one to your head and the other to Steve.

"Well look at the little American Sweetheart we have here." He snarled, you tried to fight back but you couldn't muster the strength.

  
Though he got back up again, pulling you by your hair and dragging you along with him. You cried out a little due to his rough strong grip, but he didn't care.

  
"You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!" Schmit screamed at the blonde soldier, while shooting at him.

"Not my future." Steve tumbled down the metal stairs and back onto his feet, even though Red Skull was still shooting at him. He used his shield and threw it at him, the tight grip on your hair disappeared. Steve broke the Blue jewel container, yet Red Skull got it back and held it as if was the world in his hand.

You ran to Steve as he done so, feeling a magical power surround him. Your buried yourself into Steve's back, and peeked around wondering why Red Skull was screaming, a power shot through the aircraft, and left only the blue jewel.

"Y/n, don't touch that." Steve said stopping you from even going further nearer it. You followed Steve to the captain chair, but you turned back round to see the blue jewel disappear from the aircraft.  
You then suddenly realised your scenario, there was no way out of this thing without going down.

Steve pulled the chair in and looked at the controls, a buzzer grabbed his attention and he realised where it's heading destination was.

"It's heading to..."

"New York." You answered him, biting hard down on your lip.

Steve just looked out at the skyline, the clouds combined together and the golden sun highlighting the sky.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?"

"Captain Rogers, what is your..." Jim got interrupted by Peggy, you giggled slightly at how much she was in love with him.

"Steve, is that you? Are you alright? I'm sorry but we can't find y/n anywhere!"

"Peggy, Schmidt's dead! And y/n is onboard with me."

"Hey Pegs!" You added in...

"Hey, What about the plane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain." If looks could make you cry and sob, Steve just gave you one. His blue orbs were filled with so much desperation while his lip trembled slightly, you walked away to give him a bit of privacy.

"Give your coordinates. I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not gonna be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down."

"I'll get Howard on the line. He'll know what to do."

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I got to put her in the water."

"Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out."

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice, y/n agrees. Peggy?"

"I'm here."

"I'm gonna to need a rain check on that dance."

"All right. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"You got it."

"8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

"I'll show you how. Just be there."

"We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your-"

The radio cut out completely, you walked over to Steve and sat on the side of his chair. You both were silenced for a while, knowing the death door was upon you both.

"I'm sorry y/n, if i could have it anyway..."

"Shh Steve, there's nothing to forgive."

"There must be a parachute, someway you can survive."

"NO STEVE!"

"Sorry."

"Stop apologising, Bucky would kill you for that."

"He would, wouldn't he?"

"This is what he would've wanted, this."

"Yeah, I've never been the same without him, I couldn't help but noticed you hadn't either."

"No it was a hard hit, more than this one."

"He would've been so proud of you."

"You too Steve. But today I followed Bucky's instructions, and stayed with you till the end of the line."

You both were sobbing desperately, Steve caught you into a hug on his lip. You gripped onto his shoulders, afraid for what was about to occur.

"She loves you, you know Steve?"

"Peggy?"

"Yeah, she's heartbroken."

"We all are y/n."

"Steve?"

"Yes."

"Can i just?"

"What?"

You had to peck him on the lips, it was the last one you would ever receive- so you had to make it count. You soon pulled away and nested yourself onto his lap, tears falling down your red face.

"Y/n, were together till the end of the line."

"Yes Captain, we are indeed."

 

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bitter sweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

 

Two years ago was when you finally realised you were alive. The most weirdest scenario of all, when you awoke you thought you had nobody but it turned out Steve was back alive.

Many were shocked about how a normal 22 year old lady back then, could still be alive and young today- and rather later than sooner you realised it was the blue mist; the one they now call the Tesseract.

Steve continued out in the field, way earlier than expected and even joined a group called The Avengers. Yet your rejoining to the world was more difficult, loads of tests and experiments you endured to make you stable again, yet you finally were; and Steve and Shield needed you for a mission to find the "Winter Soldier."

A deadly assassin that has only been visible to the eye for a couple of people. Natasha told you he was viscous and dangerous; a toy for Hydra to play with. Sam, a friend of Steve didn't know much either yet wanted to help; he seemed a nice guy so you weren't going to complain.

In your current situation you all were in a car, Sam was driving and Steve was in the front as well. You and Natasha was in the back, you was sat in the middle, and on the other side of you was one of hydra rats...

Steve, Sam and Natasha were all engaged in a conversation talking about DNA scans, way too much for you to get involved with your minimum knowledge about this century. But your ears did in-tune to the convo when the man next to you began to sound alarmed, you cocked your eyebrow up at him as he spoke..

"WHAT, are you CRAZY?! That's a terrible, terrible idea."

Your head was soon shot to another direction when a bang came from the roof, the window next to the man was smashed and he was dragged out of it by a hand, his corpse being smashed into a van. You and Natasha vision was out of the window, eye widened and distressed.

Another thump from the roof of the car, and a shot being fired into the back seat, Natasha moved into the front on Steve's lap, you ducked in the back. Slamming against the back of Sam's chair when he hit on his brakes, flying a figure over the top of the car.

"Guys." The word whimpered from your mouth, you clutched onto your head which was banging after the big impact it had on the back of the seat.

They all didn't respond, all were silent and looking outward to the bridge. You stretched up despite the pain, and looked at the soldier like figure in front, dead stopping on the ground by the trace of his metal fingernails. He clasped his hand up, even wearing a black mask he ran directly towards us.

Before Natasha could fire a bullet from her gun at him, a car from behind hit - making your body curl over the shoulder of the seat and onto Sam's lap. This guy still ran at the car, and jumped over and onto it. His metal fingernails gripped onto both sides of the car.

Sam once again forced his foot down on the brakes, to try and dismantle the car from behind. He didn't succeed, with some might the mysterious man on top of the car dug his hand down in the interior and ripped the steering wheel of the car. Your hands squeezed round Sam's shoulders, embracing yourself for the impact about to happen.

"SHIT." Sam shouted, after that he loss all control on the car.

You all were skidded across the motorway everywhere, shutting your eyes as tight as you can trying to think yourself out of the moment. You knew the car was going to tip, and being on a bridge was a worse scenario.

"HOLD ON!" Steve shouted, you all embedded yourself into his arms or clutching some of his shield. He pushed the door open with his shield, and you all fell out with them.

Glass shattered all around you and the screeching of car brakes ringed in your ears. The car door was moving in full speed down the road, you clinging onto Steve's arm as much as possible for support, not daring to look around you.

"SAM!" You screamed at him, he tumbled his body of the car door. You came to a halt, and rose to your feet as quick as possible.

You looked up to see the figure hold a large gun in his arms, the sound forced towards you. Steve pushed you either side of him, resulting in Natasha being slammed into a car, and you the highway wall. The rifle managed to push Steve and his shield off the bridge, you watched his body being compelled in the air.

Your name left his lips in a whisper, Natasha grabbed onto your top and pulled you for coverage behind a car, while they were shooting; Sam was there too.

You pulled the gun out from your pocket, and loaded it with the bullets you kept in your bra. You all sent each other a two second face of worry, they were still shooting at you.

Sam was running away, while you and Natasha were shooting from different angles, counting there was about six men all armed. Natasha got caught on target, she skipped over the motorway side of the opposite direction traffic. You stood still, not knowing whether to leave or go, she made it down to the bottom of the bridge.

You were unsure if the HYDRA team knew your attendance, and by the looks of things they did not. They were all standing, looking out over the bridge seeing where they all got too. The soldier all of a sudden was down yet still alive, Natasha must have shot up at them and she aimed good; even killing some of the team.

He wiped of his black googles, and ferociously starting firing full on at her; this was your chance to shine, yet an uneasiness took over you. You ran behind them, pinning down the remaining of the HYDRA rats still there. Your legs and arms were the main weapon, but you knew that when it came down to the real target, that would not be enough.

He stopped his shooting and looked at you, you cannot back down was the words repeating through your head. You charged at him ready to embrace him by grabbing onto his shoulders or head. You had hold on his shoulders, but he immediately shrugged you off his shoulders on the floor, yet you still managed to kick him in the face while this happened.

All the other Hydra agents were either killed or ran off to get their other targets, you however were still holding your place on the bridge. You stood up regaining your strength while the winter soldier was wiping the blood what was pouring out of his nose. He death glared at you, and charged towards you.

"Hey!" Your hands shot in the air, as if your were surrendering. "No-one has to die here!"

"Get out of my way." He snarled with his teeth, looking as if a lion spotted his prey.

"NO! Stop!!!" You cried, he carried on charging at you, you embraced yourself for his impact.

Punches were thrown, kicks were flipped and the pushes were the most harmful of all. His arms were forcing you down to the road, and you were demanding not to hit that gravel floor, trying to bite his fingers did not succeed. As your mouth went to clench his right hand, you did not feel the flesh like you thought you would, instead a metal icy hand.

You backed off as soon a you felt it, leading to your fault of him finally being able to pin you down. You closed your eyes, and soften your cheeks ready for his punch. Yet you couldn't feel it.

You slowly opened your left eye, seeing the winter soldier froze about you, his metal arm stopped in the air. And his pale blue eyes gazing down at you.

Your eyes were locked on his.. Them familiar bushy brows and dreamy eyes looking down at you.. But where were they from... Him.. But it couldn't be?

"Who are you???" The words left your lips, as you said it he lifted his body weight off you.

But you didn't dare move, your head was spinning and so was his, the only thing enable to move in your body was your mouth.

"Who are you?" You repeated, he snapped at you suddenly, furiously punching you right in the face- you lost conscious.

The winter soldier was back, his mind was crazy and his duty was to defeat the others.

\-- later --

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep, the heart monitor sound woke you up. Your eyes regained their sight, and a large blonde figure was seated in the arm chair next to you.

"Good to see you finally awoke." Steve had a few cuts on his face, nothing major to what you probably looked like.

"Need help on the job?" Your bruised face managed to slightly smirk.

"No... Y/n, you need to rest, I've decided.." Steve trailed off, he did not bare to look your way.

"You decided?! Steve can't I make my own decisions?" Your bottom lip was shaking, slightly of nervousness but also fury.

"Please... Hear me out here." He pleaded at you.

"Okay... Right okay..." You relaxed your shoulders, and looked his way.

"I have a secret house, you can live their for a few months.. I'll be there by three weeks time." Steve bit his lip, he knew you wouldn't easily agree to the idea; any idea really.

"What do you mean three weeks?"

"Y/n... Please.."   
 "Steve? Did you know?"

"No...."

"It was him?"

"Yes."

"Well why can't I help? HE FROZE UP STEVE! I know that he recognised me."

" I can't see you get hurt."

"Don't. You stay behind.."

"Doctors say your be in here for a little while longer, I wouldn't worry..."

"What are you going to do with him?"

"It's not just him... It's hydra."

"Can we just make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Steve nodded, got up and kissed you on the forehead. He waved goodbye when he left, you stared at the wall and just remembered Bucky as well as you could.. Not the winter soldier.

You did end up staying in the accommodation Steve arranged, and he did keep his promise of Buckys safety. But not his own..

A few weeks after than arranged, he did join you, Sam helped and you tried your best with modern day technology. Living low for a few months helped you settle down a little more; as well as giving you space to regain your strength.

Although the time came soon knocking when Steve was needed again for his avenging.

  
**Certain as the sun**

**(certain as the sun)**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

  
"Sam, I don't know why your bringing me to such a place." You barked at Mr Sam Wilson, your current location was in an abandoned warehouse in Berlin, this place gave you the chills as soon as you approached inwards.

"Shhh.." He rested one of his fingers on his lips, ushering for you to be quiet.

"No I won't shhh... Listen I don't know about you but I'm feeling rather uncomfortable in this country even! You think I'm too old that I don't watch the news?" Your hands landed on your hips,

"Y/n, just shut up!"

"Touché."

"Y/n." A familiar voice warned you.

You stood emotionless, breathless and if your heart skipped a beat, it could not be. Steve stood by him, observing if he stirred or awoke. Your mouth opened wider at your shock, Sam gave you a smirk, yet you ignored him and continued to stare at your young love- wait you thought, he wasn't the young charmer you once knew, he was the winter soldier.

That's when nervousness over came on your face and you began to panic, taking little steps further away from him. Yet Sam's sturdy hands parked on your shoulder stopping you from leaving, forcing you to face your worst fear.

His head was stirring as he slowly gained conscious, and when he did he looked around. His eyes widening when he saw that his metal arm was caught in a contraption.

You all slowly walked around circling him, you were anxious to look at him.

"Argh, Steve.." His voice was drained and dry, he obviously needed some water.

"What Bucky am I talking to?" Steve remained strong, his mouth was tensed and solid.

"Your moms name was Sarah, you used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky's hair was covering his eyes, and his voice sounded lighter as he laughed a little.

"Can't read that in a museum." Steve smiled, the look he gave nobody else but his best friend- a jigsaw piece positioned back in its spot.

"Just like that, were supposed to be cool?" Sam sassed at Steve.

"And she, all the guys wanted that dame." Bucky sounded breathless, you still didn't look at him- although you knew his gaze was strongly on you.

"Well obviously have you seen the chick." Sam raised his eyebrow at him, he had anger towards Bucky already.

"I remember that one time when Steve walked onto us." He began to giggle, and you joined into.

"Spare us the details." Sam sniggered.

"Remember Steven?" You licked your lips, slightly embarrassed about the memory you were mentioning.

"How could I forget?" You were all giggling at his reply, except for Sam who had his arms crossed and had an unimpressed look on his face. But eventually matters changed.

"What did I do?" His smile from his face had disappeared, he had guilt written all over him.

"Enough." Steve was focused again, he knew deep inside that Bucky was the victim in this absurd scenario.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice changing back to croaky and quiet. "Everything that Hydra put inside of me is still there, all he had to do was say the god damn words!"

"Who was he?" You added in, your eyes were tested up, holding back the river from flowing.

"I don't know." Bucky was confused, his mind was trying to conjure a memory of the face who sent him crazy.

"People are dead-"

"Steve!" You scorned at him, wanting him to be more calmer and softer towards Buck.

"No y/n. He needs to know." Steve argued back.

"What like the right you never gave me?"

"Not know."

"When was this?" Bucky asked. You both sent each other a glare, Bucky didn't need to remember when he almost killed you - but sent you into hospital.

"Never mind, it can wait." You dismissed the subject before Steve could get involved.

"The bombings, lthe set up, the doctor. All that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than I know." Steve spoke directly to him, you shuffled to Sam uncomfortably.

"He.. He wanted to know about Siberia." Bucky tried to remember. "Where I was kept, he wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he want to know that?" Steve wondered.

"Because I'm not the only winter soldier." Bucky's face darkened, similar to the winter soldier you met on the bridge that time.

"Who are they?" Steve stood closer to the wall, leaning his back to it and crossing him arms. You was curious about what he meant, this little bit of information not only lead you more to understand Hyrda; but Bucky life or torture he experienced.

"Their most elite Death squad, more kills than anyone in hydra history and that's before the serum." Bucky never looked any of you in the eye, instead gazing at the cold hard ground as if he was reliving the moments.

"They all turned out like you?" Sam asked, nodded his head slightly upwards.

"Worse." Bucky answered, looking at Sam with guilt and grief.

"The doctor could he control them?" Steve intruded into the conversation.

"Enough." Bucky was getting frustrated, his black locks moved with his head as he sighed in annoyance.

"He said he wanted to see an empire fall." Steve looked at you both, you were trying to understand the situation as well as you could, you obviously had seen the news of what has happened but it still wasn't very clear to you.

"With these guys he could do it, they can speak thirty languages, can hide in plain sight, assassinate - destabilised. They can take a whole country down in one night and your never see the coming." And his head repeated and when back to looking down.

"This would've been easier a week ago." Sam huddled near Steve to speak. You eavesdropped on their conversation slightly, but your eye sight remained on Bucky.

"If we call Tony.."

"He won't believe us."

"Even if he did."

"Who knows if the accords would even let him help?"

"We're on our own."

You slowly crept to Bucky, wary and suspicious; afraid of him and the feelings you had inside still lingering for him. It's been many years, more than a few days wandering past where you hadn't see his handsome face; and the last time you did he nearly made you see deaths doors.

He was watching you like hawk, you were experimenting yourself to the limits. You puckered your lips together and slowly approached him, lifting your hand up and slowly cupping his cheek.

A smile shone bright on your face, you massaged your thumbs into his skin and his eyes looked kinda teary as well. Your arms however managed to plant and embrace around his neck, and he answered with his one free arm around your waist.

"Girly are you okay?" Sam stopped his conversation and butted in. In truth you didn't want to dig up your head embraced in his shoulder- but not all things last forever.

"Yes... It's just really him." Your smile, the one that had been missing for such a long time reappeared. Bucky leant forward and you bowed your head down for that reassuring peck on your forehead.

"Maybe not.." Sam replied to Steve's question. "I know a guy... And I'm sure y/n would volunteer.."

"No." Steve spoke before you could.

"Yes." You nodded your head playfully.

"That's unquestionable." Steve jaw was clenching due to him being so tensed. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Steve's right, this is not your fight." Bucky added in.

"So what am I gonna have to do.. Huh? Sit back and wait for you all once again. You know I wonder if you guys realise how interesting a blank plain wall is?!" You practically screamed the sentance out in the abandoned warehouse.

"Y/n..."

"NO! I waited home once and lost Bucky... Another time I nearly lost the both of you once again when Shield fell. You don't understand, none of you do." You practically spit three words from your mouth, anger was built up inside of you, but your head tossed to the side when Sam cleared his throat.

"With the exception of Wilson. I mean if you guys don't want me.. I'm pretty sure Stark will." You threatened, you wanted a reaction.. You needed a reaction.

"Y/n that's enough!"

"So how about I just go home, forget about this.. Meaning you all.. Everything!"

"Okay.. Hear me out here, Sam and I need our weapons and suits, you think you could help Sharon get them for us.." Steve was afraid to look in your vision, perhaps he never seen that much fury in your orbs, that it intimidated him.

"Sharon Carter?" You cocked your eyebrow.

"I mean, yes... It's the only way."

"Okay.. Thank you, I leave in five to meet her. "

Steve and Sam left to another room, arranging contact with Sharon. You stood looking at your feet, shuffling around nervously not knowing what to say.

"Y/n?" Bucky caught your attention.

"Yes..."

"You think you can move this rock of my arm."

"I can try."

"There's my girl."

You walked over to him, grasping one of your hands around his metal arm. It felt cold but you didn't shy away from it, which did surprise Bucky.

"Y/n?"

"Yes Bucky."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And that kiss what you been longing and needing for so long had happened. He circulated his tongue in your mouth, and you agreed with it by moaning a little and when you both needed air, his teeth would bite down on your bottom lip never wanting to let go.

The plan did run through, although you didn't deliver their outfits and possessions to the guys. You still tried to pay as much interest and information as possible.

Staying down low was impressively interesting and easy, even though you did receive a numerous amount of message from The Tony Stark, asking for your help on his team.. Those messages were never replied too.

And after a long time once again you were reunited with Bucky and Steve.

 

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

 

  Everything in the room, smelt clean and of hospitals **.** The walls were painted white, and there was large windows showing off their wakanda jungle.

Bucky was facing downwards while they ran test on his arms. You were breathing heavy, inhaling the fresh air.. Something that you would never feel for a long time. In front of you both was two glass containers, your accommodation for a few more months.

The atmosphere was calm and relaxed, two footsteps were heard trailing in- it had to be Steve. You looked at him, he was scanning the whole equipment, as well as sensing if Bucky was okay.

"Sure about this?" He spoke to Bucky.

"I can't trust my own mind." Bucky replied instantly, you heard the sorrow and hurt in his voice, as if he had gave up already. He acted normal, letting off a half smile trying to reassure Steve. "So until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head, I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody."

"What about you l/n?" Steve tried to lift his own spirits.

"Well It's only for a month or two.. Let everything settle down first." You eyebrows lifted a little, sending him a reassuring smile.

"Don't wanna face the problem?" Steve back chatted at you.

"Not my problem to fix. Don't miss me too much Captain." You winked at him, your teeth graving into your lips slightly.

"You, never." He joked at you.

"Hey stop with the flirting, I'm not under yet.. And she was mine first." Bucky added in, making you all giggle into laughing fits.

And the next half an hour whizzed by, you kissed Bucky goodbye as well as Steve. And he didn't even dare to leave the room, even when you both went under. His blue eyes staring at you both, he could see that Bucky was relaxed; you seemed more tensed about the whole ideal.

The machines eventually let cold steam into its vents, Steve faced down. The glass eventually freezing so your faces were no longer visible.

He broke down, the captain broke down into tears. The two friends that somehow managed to scrape through into this modern day century had now slipped through his hands.. And left him alone once again, the little more comfort he had to help him get to sleep at night had now gone.

But he snapped out of his thoughts, when the machines for your enclosure had started beeping. Something had gone wrong.

"What's happening?" Steve asked, wiping the tears around his red puffy eyes.

"She's not coping well with the conditions, captain..." The member of staff was interrupted.

"Get her out of there!!" Steve begged.

The doors loosened, and your chest was breathing heavily. You were sucking in for air; and despite the machines conditions you were sweating on your forehead. Your eyes reopened to see Steve's face in front of you, tears in his orbs and his brow furrowed with worry.

"I don't wanna leave you Steve." Your head buried in his broad shoulder.

"I didn't want you too. It's okay, we just have to watch over Bucky like he's done for us."

 

There would soon be another time when you both would be needed in Avenging... But that's a whole new story to tell.

And maybe that time you might be able to follow your hearts content.

             Bucky  
                      Or   
                           Steve.

**Beauty and the beast**


End file.
